The Bond of Vampires and Vengeance
by HallowShell15
Summary: One-Shot "MA" Sexual Context & Gore! DragonbornXAlva. (18 preferred)


**The request are getting better and better! A little darker than my typical work but I actually like exploring the darker more angst filled trenches of the human mind lol**

 **Do you have a request for a Skyrim short story? Visit my profile for rules on making a request and I would love to get to work on it! Thanks for reading!**

 **Rated "MA" For Sexual Content, Gruesome Gore, Language.**

* * *

 _DragonbornXAlva_

* * *

Morthal had been a dank hole the moment my boot covered feet stepped into its foggy boarder. It reeked of stale earth and corpses.

As I soon came to find out, all for good reasons.

Looking to earn some extra coin and perhaps the Jarl's favor I had naively agreed to investigate a local fire that had the town buzzing. Seemed a simple enough task, locate and kill a local pyromaniac. Being the Dragonborn I had certainly gone against worse odds. Or so I thought.

It hadn't been until the true motives behind the brutal act came into light did I realize the magnitude of what I had stumbled into.

Movarth and his coven, and their traitorous plot to take over the wretched city. Using the deadliest weapon a man could ever face.

A beautiful woman.

Alva. A local in Morthal I hadn't had the pleasure of getting to know more than a pacing glance or flirtatious statement. I had seen the voluptuous beauty in the Moorside Inn on occasion and had delighted watching her saunter by. But thought nothing more of her than a piece of art to be admired when in motion.

Never had a thought one as cunning as her could be right under my nose.

After all the pieces of my investigation had fallen into place. I had invaded her home under the cover of early morning. I knew well what she was, and I knew she had to pay with her life for the crimes she had committed.

Seducing the fool Hroggar and orchestrating the execution of his entire family only for the benefit of having the dimwitted lumberjack watch over her during the day.

The brainwashed bastard didn't stand a chance.

Neither did his vampire captor.

Picking the lock into the raven haired beauties home was child's play as I crept inside. Barely had I managed to creep into the cellar when Hroggar attacked.

Sloppily and wild swinging his hatchet.

"You wont take her!" He shouted blatant and rage filled.

I dodged his sorry excuse for a technique before with one hard swing I smashed his head into the siding of the stone walls with my war hammer. A loud crack! As his skull shattered and his limp bloodied body slid from the now blood painted wall to the floor.

I stared down at the beaten mess of his oozing head and smirked. That felt better than I thought it would.

"Hroggar." A sweet voice whispers from behind me and I spin to face the object of my mission.

Alva stands there glowing in the dim light with an emotionless mask on her porcelain face.

"Sorry to see him go? Don't be. You'll be joining him soon enough." I promise as I clench the steal handle of my hammer more tightly.

Alva wouldn't be my first vampire slaying, and she wouldn't be my last.

"Sorry? You mistake me. I'm relieved." She says and her full pink lips separate in a smile.

"Relieved?" I question, obviously the lumberjack meant less to her than I originally thought.

"Oh yes, because now. I have someone better." She beams as she takes a daring step forward.

I adjust my hammer, now is the perfect chance to kill her. The confines are tight but if I can muster one good swing. That will be it. Ill crush her like the insect she clearly thinks all humans are.

But when I command my body to lunge. I doesn't, I freeze and my blood runs cold.

"W-What's happening to me?" I question feeling my strength wean and my knees begin tremble.

"Shh, it's alright. Let it happen." She sooths in the sweetest voice as her hand extends out towards me. The softness of her fingertips fanning out over my prickly cheek as small crimson orbs begin to flood my vision.

She's draining me. I can feel my life force flooding into her but I am powerless to stop it!

I force myself to jerk away stumbling back blindly until I crash back first into the nearest stone wall. My breath in quick pants and my mind fogging.

She is on me inhumanly fast her hands placed on my shoulders as she shoves herself against me. The roundness of her breast pressing so tantalizingly tightly against my armor.

I expect to feel the heat from her body, but there is nothing. Just the coldness of her skin and the smiling of her tempting lips.

"You're a strong one. I'll make good use out of you." She promises leaning up on her tiptoes to bring her face so close to my own I can smell her sweet breath.

I feel her tongue stroke the bottom of my ear as she hums with approval.

"And you taste amazing." She whispers nipping my neck with her fangs and I groan.

"You do want me to use you? Don't you?" She ask in a honeyed voice and my will, my resolve shatters as more crimson life drains out of me.

I'm becoming her thrall. I am her thrall!

"Say it." She commands and my response comes all to willingly.

"Use me." I repeat and she smirks leaning back just long enough to give me an approving wink of her sharp eyes.

"Good, I think you deserve a reward." Alva promises and I feel her move downwards.

Slowly and with precise agile movement she pulls my length from the confines of my armor. A few hard stokes of her palm and I am solid in her hand.

My head falls back against the stone and I groan loudly as the warm heat of her mouth incases me. She sucks me her tongue running along the underside of my shaft and making my body ache.

In a matter of minutes I feel myself near the brink but just as the promise of sheer explosion nears she pulls away making me ache for her touch once more.

"Do you want more, love?" She whispers up at me.

I cant speak, she controls my voice. My body, my every thought is hers to do with as she pleases and I know she enjoys it.

"Then you have to do something for me." She says while climbing back to her feet and meeting my bleary eyes.

"Anything." I vow, but the words are not my own. They are what she wants me to say, what she wants me to think and do are all at her command.

"Kill Movarth, kill them all." She demands, and at the sound of her sweet voice my body rises from the wall and my hands claps around the hard steal of my hammer.

Who I was, who I am is fading beneath the surface. From the inside out I feel a black haze overtake me, until there is nothing left. But her. But Alva's voice guiding me through the darkness.

And if it is blood she desires, then blood will flow.

* * *

Time lost all meaning, much like everything else my blood soaked hands touched.

Obeying Alva came as natural as breathing. And even that I didn't do without her consent. With me the Dragonborn at her side a carnage riddled path was carved throughout Skyrim.

Her lust for power, for slaughter was insatiable. I killed hundreds, thousands all at her bidding. Entire cities fell under my wrath. Rival covens she wanted snuffed out, I massacred without a second thought. I burned whole villages to the ground all to see the flames fill her incredible eyes.

And she rewarded me well for my efforts.

Returning to her after all the deeds were done I ravaged her. On blood soaked battle fields I fucked her and we writhed in the blood of her enemies.

Often she fed on me while I thrusted inside her. Penetrating my skin as I did her body and she screamed in ecstasy with the taste of my blood on her beautiful lips.

All the while, who I was drowned beneath the surface until ultimately the person I had been was forgotten. There was nothing, only her. Only my Alva and the world she wanted me to devastate for her.

Now at a particularly carnal scene in the charred ruins of Falkreath I lay in the Jarl's blood stained bed as Alva rides my shaft in sensual gratitude at my deed.

I grasp her hips as I feel her come undone around me, her velvet walls clenching me unbelievably tight and I spill myself inside her as she finally collapses onto my chest.

Her raven locks messed and damp with the musk of our romp as she rested against me to compose herself after such exertion.

After a partially bloody battle, this was often her way of contributing to the war effort. Rewarding me, while satiating herself.

Rolling off to the side she curls beside me, circling a finger on the hairs of my chest as she smiles.

"I suppose it's a good thing the graveyard here is so big. They'll certainty need it for the clean up." She giggles like a child. Referring to the dozens of bodies I had left laying just outside the Jarl's longhouse.

"Will we stay here?" I ask, it isn't often I can form my own words. But at times like this when Alva's control over me loosens during sex a shredded part of myself can seep through.

"Of course not. Far to dull." She rebuffs quickly.

"No. I want my forever home to be grand! Huge and glorious!" She demands and I stare at the high ceiling above the bed we share.

So even a Jarl's home wasn't enough for the vixen curled at my side? I sometimes thought she wouldn't be happy until I marched on Solitude itself in her honor.

"Urgh, I'm hungry. A pity the Jarl tasted so bland." She sighs sitting up in the plush bed so I can stare at her naked back.

A shocking confession considering she had slaked her appetite mere hours ago on the few remaining survivors I had kept alive just long enough for her to make her choice.

"There are more guards near by." I say, there always were. Always seeking to slay the monster I had become. A thing of legends, or nightmares depending on how you looked at it.

"No, I have something better in mind." She smirks and the point of her fang becomes exposed. And I know far to well what will come next.

Lurching down she sinks her pearl fangs into the thickness of my thigh her raven hair fanning over my length as she bobs her head up and down savoring the blood that quickly flows.

I grasp the back of her head as she drinks me slow and delibrate.

No matter how many victims she fed upon. She always returned. Here to me, to my blood. I was obvious her preferred choice. Why wouldn't I be? I had given the vixen everything her beatless heart could ever desire.

Power, wealth, fear and more blood than she could ever drink.

Yet it never seemed enough. She somehow always wanted more.

I tangle my fingers into her hair pressing her lips tighter to my thigh. Even though I knew she had no desire to turn me, I was far to useful to her during the daylight. And with as many enemies as we had made, we couldn't afford to have both of us sleep at once.

After a few moments she pulls away with a satified gasp licking my blood from her lips as she smiles down at me.

"I never want to be without you." She vows and I peer up at her. My raven haired goddess, such a beautiful hellion inflaming me with silent rage and passion like no one could ever understand.

"Let me make you happy?" I ask. Let me burn Solitude to the ground if that is what she commanded. But I wanted her to utterly devote herself to me as I had to her. Willingly or not.

I fond it difficult to remember a time before her. A life without her control over me in it.

I never wanted to be replaced. Not like that fool Hroggar who I had taken from her side. I wanted Alva to need me the way she needed blood. Desperately, and always.

"Do you mean that?" She ask leaning over me as to lay again on my chest all the while her sharp eyes staring up at me.

"I do." I promise thumbing away a droplet of my blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Then give me Dawngaurd." She smiles.

I stare down at her in confusion of what she had just asked.

"I want it. And I want everyone of those slayers to burn." She beams, and I can see the passion in her eyes the absolute want for carnage as only she can.

I sweep a stray lock of raven hair away from her beautiful face.

"Then they will." I vow.

* * *

My hammer smashes the stone interior of the castle with such force the rock splits and splinters of gravel fly all around me.

Some pour souls utterly smashed and devastated remains cling to my hammers edge as I rip it away from his broken and torn mashed body

The massive fort was in ruin. Fire blazed the stone halls reflecting in the brilliance of my armor. The walls smeared with blood and soot as was much of myself as I huffed out an exhausted sigh.

I had descended on the guard when the sun was highest in the mid day sky and hell had followed in my wake. I knew the vampire slayers would be at there weakest never expecting an assault while the sun beamed over there castle.

And I had slaughtered them as I wolf would once inside a hen house.

Though it hadn't been a swift conquest. The hunters were skilled, quick and deadly on their feet and I had sustained much damage of my own.

Even now. I could feel my own hot blood run over my face from the mace to the head I had taken. Several arrows riddled my back and shoulders and my body ached from my injuries but at last my deed was coming to its end.

Emerging from the flames blazing all around us Isran stumbled through. Bloodied and vengeance burning in his eyes as he stepped before me.

I had slaughtered his comrades, destroyed the army he had erected. And he stood as the soul survivor.

"I'll rip the flesh from your bones!" He vows as he lunges towards me. His hammer clashing with my own in a rocking sound of steal clashing with steal.

"Join your comrades!" I demand as I shove against the handle with my own. Both our bodies are, weak drained from the battle we had endured. But I would prevail. I would smash his head into the ground! For her. For Alva!

This was the last optical standing in my way! Once they were gone, once the Dawngaurd was utterly devastated she would be mine. Forever!

I shove harder fueled by my desire to free Skyrim of these hunters existent!

Isran's knees begin to buckle and I shove with all my might pouring everything I am, everything I could ever be into my stride.

And he falls.

I smash my head against Isran's and he stumbles back blinded by pain his war hammer falling from his hand as he collapses to the charred ground below.

I tower over him he peers up at me from his kneeling position. His eyes narrow and his jaw clenched.

"Damn you." He spits and I raise my hammer.

"Wait!" A voice calls and my blood chills once more and my hand still.

I turn towards the massive entrance doors and see no other than my purpose for such carnage sway over the threshold.

"Look at the wonderful mess you've made." Alva beams, her smile wider than I could ever remembering seeing before.

"Alva." I whisper knowing my battle with the Dawngaurd must have lasted well into the night for her to emerge so carelessly.

"Shh, love. You've done well. But I have much work still to be done. And this one can help." She promises as she stands beside me staring down at Isran's kneeling form.

"You do want me to use you? Don't you?" She ask her eyes fixed on Isran and those haunting words break something inside me. Something I had thought long forsaken.

She reaches for him and I can see the light fade from Isran's eyes much as it had from mine all that time ago. And I can see, he captain of the Dawngaurd is becoming her thrall.

Crimson orbs begin to escape him, but I have seen my last.

Swinging my hammer with such unrelenting force the wind sweeps Alva's unbound raven hair and I smash Isran's body so deeply into the earth, he need not be buried.

"No!" Alva protest as I drop my hammer turning to face her blood stained and free from her hold at long last.

"H-How?" She breaths in complete shock her eyes wide with panic as I reach for her.

I am myself again, broken from her hold the moment I saw her eyes fixate on another. That is when it all made sense, I had never truly been completely Alva's thrall.

I had allowed myself to be, because of one reason.

I loved her.

Vicious, merciless and devastatingly beautiful as she was. I had become hers by choice, but I would no longer follow her orders. Her rule was now long over.

But, mine.

Had just begun.

I wrap my bloodied hand around her throat as she stares up at me in terror.

I smile before I pull her to me my lips crushing down upon hers and ravaging her mouth like I had never been allowed to before.

Finally when the need for air becomes to much for me to bare I tear her mouth from mine but hold her so crushingly tight. Had she not been undead, she wouldn't have been able to breathe.

I cup her jaw in my hand forcing her to stare up at me wide eyed and tranced.

"You're mine now Alva, now and forever." I rasp and she smiles her lips stained with blood from the ferocity of my kiss.

"Forever." She vows and I throw her to the stone floor.

I am on her all to quickly ridding myself of my armor in record timing as I shove the thin fabric of her tavern gown up roughly.

Hard and aching to be inside her perfect tightness I cup my desire aligning myself with her waiting sex as I push into her.

Instantly the carnage that laid around us was forgotten now left, blazed away in a drunken blur of sex and sweat. I was lost in her, gone to the outside world and its existence, all he could see was her, this vision of a submissive Alva I was currently pumping into completion!

I pounded into her once, twice with powerful thrust and then she was unraveling before me. Her crimson lips parted in a blood curdling scream!

She clawed at my back as she spasamed around me! Her body convulsing in the most delicious way her rippling walls nearly dragging me over the edge with her.

Panting into the meeting of her neck and shoulder I thrusted into her so incredibly fast a brutal I thought she might break under the force.

But not her, not my Alva.

"Y-Yes!" She raved as she crossed her ankles into the small of my back meeting the pounding grind of my hips with eager enthusiasm!

Pain and pleasure, it was the same to both of us and right now we felt both in total ecstasy!

I swore against her damp skin pulling her up from the stone floor onto my lap as we fucked in the midst of the flames raging around us.

The air reeked of iron, smoke, sex, and blood.

This was the world the two of us would create. I would make all of Skyrim our kingdom, on this charred massacre riddled land. I would become its king, and beside me. Alva would rule eternally, as my queen.

Now and forever.

* * *

 **Have a Dragonborn and Spouse story of your own? Want to make a request visit my profile for rules and I would love to write you one!**


End file.
